


Kisses Drugs and Love

by 0Death_to_Usernames0



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, Friendship to Love, Kaneki with a sad past, M/M, Tsukiyami is the leader of a gang, Uta has a sad past, Uta the druggie, im shit at tagging, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Death_to_Usernames0/pseuds/0Death_to_Usernames0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta is a druggie and Kaneki runs into the middle of a drug deal when he's running from a certain purple haired gang leader.</p><p> I'm shit at summaries too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of its characters. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction.

Kaneki POV :  
   "I really don't feel like going to school." I get up and lay out my outfit for today. A blue and black flannel with a black tank, khakis, and converse. I go to the kitchen and make a cup of coffee to wake me up. Then I brush my teeth and change into my clothes. I walk out of my apartment reluctantly and head to school. In my homeroom class no one even attempts to talk to me, I guess rumors about me have already spread. Something like how I moved here after my parents were murdered and now I support myself with funds that are from an unknown source. Everyone is talking about how two upperclassmen, Nishiki and Tsukiyama got into a fight. Apparently Tsukiyama won, I wonder what it was about. A little girl runs into the classroom. 

"Kaneki-San. Tsukiyama-Sama would like to speak with you." I'm flabbergasted at why there is a little girl here as well as the fact that Tsukiyama-senpai would want to talk to me. 

"Why?" I ask, ignoring the hateful yet shocked glances I'm receiving from my peers. 

"He said he would like to welcome you to to our school wants to be your friend."  A lot of people seemed surprised. 

"Whatever." I get up and follow the little girl to a classroom with a loudly dressed man sitting on a desk, who I assume to be Tsukiyama himself. The girl leaves us by ourselves. 

   "Kaneki-kun, it would seem that you're having trouble making friends." 

I reply with a sarcastic "And?" But he dissmisses my adittude and says something about how he can help me. He pulls out a nicely folded piece of paper and asks me to spell out my full name. I hesitantly sign my name since it seems harmless. He picks it up and folds it back perfectly before slipping the piece of paper into his purple suits pocket. Then he announces our friendship and says that he'll see me at lunch. The day goes by faster than I was expecting and soon enough I'm sitting at a bench at lunch only eating a piece of bread and drinking coffee. I'm reading a book from my favorite author Takatsuki Sen. Tsukiyama sits in front of me and first lectures me on how I should eat more but soon shifts the topic to talk about books and the author of my book, The Egg of The Black Goat and I find myself making conversation and genuinely enjoying his company. The next few weeks went by comfortably and I found myself fairly content with only having one friend. 

    I invite him to my apartment for the afternoon and he accepts gleefully. When he shows up I let him in and we sit on the couch drinking coffee. I expect him to begin talking about books as usual but he doesn't. Instead he seems to be worried. "I am, well,uh. I'm Gay Kaneki." I look at him completely unsurprised because it seemed obvious. I thought it was common knowledge. 

"I already knew." I replied. He looked surprised and then resumed talking. 

"That's not all i wanted to tell you. I have come to like you Kaneki." Now I was surprised. What was there to like about me? As if he was reading my mind he said." You are smart, kind, enjoy lots of the same things that I do, and you haven't run away knowing who I am. 

"Who you are?" I asked. I'm confused. 

"Oh. So you didn't know. I'm the leader of French, a gang." My jaw fell open. 

"Oh, okay. Well, as long as I'm not dragged into it then I don't care." He looked happy and leans over to kiss me but I dodge it. "Tsukiyama. Can't we just stay friends?" He looked sad and replied. 

"Just let me kiss you once and see." I hesitantly nodded and closed my eyes in anticipation. He leaned in again and I braced myself. I felt his breath on my lips before his were on mine. They were warm and soft but I can't see him like that. I begin to push him away when I feel his tongue prod at my lower lip but he doesn't let up so I shove him off and manage to flee my apartment. I run away to an alley where I know he can't find me. I wait a few hours before deciding to head back home. I lock eyes with him where he stands at my apartment door and he looks at a few guys. "Attrape-le." He commands and the guys start chasing me.(A/N Attrape-le means catch him or something along those lines.) I run and run till I run right into someone. I look up and see some white haired guy, Nishiki Senpai, and some guy with weird contacts. I try to run again noticing the un-named pill bottles other likely illegal things. I'm grabbed by my hood and I hear the guy with contacts sniff me then grab my wrist. 

"Aren't you that kid who hangs out with that purple haired freak?" Nishiki asks. Before I can answer I'm being dragged off by the guy whose name is Uta I guess since that's what the other two guys are yelling as I'm pulled away. I'm shoved against an alley wall and held there by the mans body. His breath is in my ear and he shushes me. Then I hear Tsukiyama yell. 

"Uta you asshole! Where did you take him?!" We stay silent as we hear him walk away fuming. 

"Wow, he's angry. How did you manage to get on his bad side?" 

   "I rejected him." I sighed into the mans chest. I relaxed against him feeling exhausted from the turn of events. 

"You probably shouldn't go home and neither should I. They'll probably have people around your house and I can't risk him finding out where I live." I sighed again. This sucks. "Come on, let's get a hotel room until things settle down." I really have no other option but to rely on this guy since all of my stuff is at home.i follow him through the back alleys as we come to an old motel. He pays for a week. We go up to the second floor and hurry into our room. I've been feeling a little out of it since I drank the coffee Tsukiyama made me. 

"Shit, I think he drugged me." I mumbled under my breath apparently loud enough for Uta to hear. 

"You sure do have bad luck. You should try to sleep it off."

   "Thanks." I said sarcastically. I examined the man in front of me. He's actually quite good looking despite being a bit intimidating. I nod and lay down next to him, he was texting someone with shaky fingers. I fell into a deep sleep. 

   When I woke up I felt great. The room smells heavenly. Wait what? It should smell like old carpet and mildew. The rooms kind of smokey and I look over to see Uta sitting on a small love seat smoking some kind of joint and he has like six color coded pill bottles near him as well as little packets of stuff. "What the hell?" I sit up feeling the after effects of the drug from last night. I get up and walk over to where Uta is and sit next to him. He took his contacts out and I see silvery hazel eyes and the whites of his eyes are  tinged red. He looks at me disorented. He kisses me and he's already pulled back before I can respond. He apologizes then offers for me to try a combination of the pills. I try the pills not having anything to lose and before long me and Uta are smiling and giggling at each other high off of our asses. I lay my head on his lap and go to sleep.

   I wake up curled up against him and feeling like I'm missing something. When he gives me a few more pills I feel better and we laugh and giggle at each other until he talks. "I don't know what it is about life. It's like either you're lucky or you're not ya know?" I nodded in agreement and we talk about our losses and apparently he lost both of his parents to cancer at and early age so he bounced around from foster home to foster home till he ran away and ended up here. I hugged him and told him about how my family was killed and we just sat there in each other's embrace for a while till we both laid down on the bed and slept for about a whole day.  He went to his house to pick up some clothes and then came back. He gave me a shirt and an unworn pair of boxers that hung low on my hips. 

I'm starting to really like Uta. We've been through similar experiences and we can easily talk. Getting high isn't as bad a thing as I thought it was before I met him. He said that Tsukiyama still had guys watching my apartment so I might not be able to go back for longer than we thought. He payed for a few more weeks and I was happy being here with Uta. At first I thought he was scary but I guess he was actually just lonely. 

Another week passes and we're closer than ever. I'm high and he's not today because he's working on an art project so he can't be shaky. I'm smoking weed today as well as being on Ecstasy. I feel like I'm floating on a happiness cloud. Uta is drawing something that looks like a design and he's soon finished. He walks over to me and sits down putting me in his lap. He hugs me to his chest. "I think I love you." He said. 

"Love you lots." I said with with my high taking away any embarrassment I normally would have had. He takes four pills and kisses me. I giggle as his  tongue slides into my mouth. I soon begin to moan as our tongues dance and his hand slides up my torso and he turns me to face him in his lap. He licks the shell of my ear then nips at it making me whine. "So you're done with work I'm guesssing?" 

"Yess, finally. I was dying for this." He picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I feel his clothed length against my groin and he groans as I grind on it before he lays me on the bed. I laugh at his high and aroused face and he smiles. I take two more pills and he takes one from a different bottle. Then our lips join again as he rubs my hip bones making me squirm in his hold. He pulls our shirts off and pulls me flush against him as he nuzzles into my neck licking and nipping. He moves down and bites one of my nipples making me moan. When I release another gasp he kisses me roughly and I drag my nails across his scalp through his silky hair. He half growls and I can feel him shiver. He pulls my underwear off and strokes me and I can't help but thrust into his hand. When I say his name he moans and puts three fingers to my lips and says to suck. I run my tongue over and between his fingers before he withdraws them and places one at my entrance and begins to stretch me open. Soon he adds another and when he adds the third I feel a twinge of pain but it's not that bad. He removes all three and undoes his pants relieving his aching member of its confines. 

"That's supposed to fit in me?" I look down at his member feeling slightly uneasy. The drugs are keeping me calmer than I would be under normal circumstances but I still feel worried. 

"It'll feel good after you adjust, I promise. Just trust me." He breathes in before slowly pushing in. After he's completely in I sigh and take deep breaths urging myself to relax more. "I'm gonna move." He says and It begins to hurt so I wrap my arms around his neck tightly. He thrusts slowly at slightly different angles as if he's looking for something. After a few minutes of searching he hits a spot that makes me cry out in pleasure which seems to encourage him as he begins thrusting harder into that spot until I feel a knot in the pit of my stomach twist and heat up. 

"I'm about to-" I half yell without finishing my statement and he nods in understanding. I soon release onto our stomachs. 

"Tight.." He growls lowly and I then feel him ride out his orgasm and release inside of me. He withdraws and leaves and returns with a wash cloth. "Sorry for doing it inside of you.. I can help you clean it out later, otherwise you'll get the runs.." He mumbles quietly but still loud enough for me to hear. He briefly wipes us down before laying down and cuddling me. It doesn't take long before I hear soft snores and follow him in slumber.


	2. Person of the past

Kaneki POV:  
   "Run away with me." That's what I heard when I woke up. 

"Where?" I asked. 

"I don't know." He responded. Seems like an adventure. It's not like I care about school anymore so why not. 

"Okay. When do we leave?" He looked like he wasn't expecting me to say that i'd go. He looks happy that I did though. 

"A few days. I have to gather up a few things from home first." I sat up and hugged him. He squeezed me tight and said "Thank god you said yes."

The days pass in a blur and the day we leave is here. We had decided that we'd go by my apartment and get a few things before we got caught. We sneak in through my bedroom window and I grab some clothes, my wallet, and a picture of me and my parents. Then I sneak into the kitchen and grab some food and the keys to the apartment. When we're leaving Uta grabs a blanket and my drawing book. We leave through the window. "Kaneki!" We're running to the car when we hear Tsukiyama yell my name and we run faster. We get in the car and drive away leaving Tsukiyama with a defeated look on his face.

We take turns being sober and driving. We leave state Utah and we plan on getting a hotel in Las Vegas. Uta is sobering up when we hear sirens. Uta hides the drugs in a hurry and acts sick and closes his eyes while I spray cologne all over the place. I roll down the window and see someone I never thought I would see again. "Hide?"

"Neki! What are you doing and why the fuck does it smell like a Victoria's Secret in here?" I feel like crying because I haven't seen Hide since my parents were killed. I get out of the car to hug Hide but Uta grabs my wrist. "Who is that?" He asks and I half forgot he existed. "An old friend." I replied fondly. He looked skeptical. Me and Hide had shared a few kisses but nothing big. It's nothing worth mentioning. He lets go and I give hide a big hug. He hugs back, squeezing me. "I missed you, Kaneki. Why'd you just disappear?"

   "Sorry Hide." We let go and I looked at an unnerved Uta. 

Hide coughed and mumbled "Too much cologne." Then asked again about the Cologne and why I was swerving a bit. 

"Oh, uh, I, uh.. A bottle of cologne spilt." I managed to stutter out. 

He looked at me knowingly and said "You guys have had women in here obviously." I just kind of laughed awkwardly. He knows the real truth. Hide is too sharp not to get it. He's playing dumb for me. 

"Hide, this is Uta, my boyfriend, Uta this is Hide my-" Hide cut into my introduction. 

"Previous lover." He states matter-of-factly. I cringe at Utas obviously disturbed face. 

"Childhood friend is what I was going to say." I mumble. Uta looks slightly relieved and Hide looks slightly hurt by the comment. I feel bad but what else am I supposed to do. 

"Neki, where are you guys headed? I could tell you which are the good hotels." 

"We're going to Los Vegas."

"Me too! We can have adjoining rooms." He's really enthusiastic. I look at Uta and he just grunts and gives me a small nod. Yay! Uta will let me hang out with Hide. 

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

"Well I guess I'll see you there; here's my number. Text me when you find a hotel you like. I've got a few stops to make."

"Okay." I take the number and see that he wrote a note on it. I'll read it later. We need to get on the road. "Uta, time to switch. He climbed into the drivers seat and I got in the passenger seat. He started the ignition and we are off again. Once Hide turns off an exit I grab at a random pill bottle. It doesn't matter what it is I just want something. After I take the pills I look at the lid color to see what it was. 

"Shit." I cuss in dread. Uta turned to look at me, then the bottle, and then me again.

"Did you.." 

"Yeah." I cut him off. 

"Purple lid. Ecstasy. I always tell you to look at the lids before you take. How many?" I held up four fingers and he sighed. The most of ecstasy you're supposed to take is one in six hours, I fucked up. I can already feel the effects starting. I feel bubbly. Like laughing so hard my stomach hurts but instead I just gaze at Utas lips. Pink and full and glistening. I lean over and kiss him. He slows down.  


"I'm driving so you can't be in front of me." I nod and sit back down. I think. Well, I wouldn't be in his way if I gave him a blowjob. I lean over and unzip his pants. Before I pull his cock out I ask him something. 

" Do you think I'd look good with white hair? I'm thinking of bleaching it." I started toward my goal again. I mouthed at his crotch through his underwear.  


"I think you'd look beautifuuuulllll... Kaaahh-nekiii." Uta said trying to hold back moans as he spoke. I then pulled his member out and licked off some of the glistening fluid on the head. I sucked on the tip while stroking the rest with my hand. With my free hand I massage his balls. I feel him start to writhe in pleasure as my head starts to spin. 

"We can't dirty my car Kaneki." He takes one hand off the wheel and holds my head on his length as he comes in my mouth. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to show him his thick hot milky come. He blushed a little and asked me if I could swallow it. I started to try and get it down. I got half of it down but when I coughed cum came out of my nose. 

"Gross, ew it burns!" I started to flail around and I got a tissue and started to try and get the cum out of my nose but it was no use. I'd be smelling his come for hours till I could try and get it out with water. He started to laugh at me and I soon joined him with a case of the giggles.  
Soon the effects of the drug are way stronger and I feel like sleeping but at the same time my skin feels very sensitive. Uta rubs my shoulder and I groan. He gives me a pill and said it will help me sleep off the effects. I take it and not ten minutes later I'm dead to the world.  


When I wake up we're at the hotel. I try to get up but I just fall over. My limbs feel like jelly. "You won't be able to really move for a while okay? So don't push yourself. I'm gonna go get us something to eat." I reach my arm over shakily and grab my phone when he leaves. I text Hide and tell him our room number and the hotel. Barely an hour later there's a knock on the door and I get up practically tripping over myself as I get to the door and open it, still feeling weak. "Neki! What's wrong?!" He picks me up and lays me down on the bed. He sits on my hips and continues to ask me what's wrong.

   "Just an accident. Don't worry I'll be back to normal in a few hours." He looks relieved then seemed to think about something and coming to a conclusion. He leans down to me and kisses me deeply. I struggle but right now I'm too weak and I can't fight against him. He pulls my shirt off and ties my wrists together with the sleeves. 

   His hands run down my torso pinching a nipple and twisting it between his fingers. I squirm trying to get away but I'm held in place as he peels off his own shirt. "Hide! Stop! I have a boyfriend!" He ignores me and bites my ear then licks the shell making me shudder. I feel him palming at my crotch and I try to close my legs only for him to force them open. He pulls off my pants and my underwear. He slides me to the floor on my knees before holding my head up, leaning down and kissing me one more time before I hear a zipper.

   His dick is prodding at my lips trying to get me to suck. "Neki.." I keep it firmly closed till he squeezes my nose cutting off my air supply. When I gasp for air he shoves himself in to the hilt. He begins to fuck my mouth mercilessly, hitting the back of my throat every thrust. I soon feel his cum force itself down my throat making me gag. Then the door opens.

   "Kaneki. I got so-the fuck?!" He discards the fast food bag and charges over, shoving Hide off of me. I begin to dry heave in hopes of coughing it up. He punches Nagachika about six times before he manages to escape the room. He unties my wrists and places me onto the bed. The look in his eyes is so emotional and caring, I begin to sob. "Are you alright? Please forgive me for leaving you. I love you so much, I won't ever leave you alone defenseless like that ever again."


End file.
